111115-Give things time
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC awakens, blinking a few times before sitting up -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG stirs awake as if from a nightmare -- CGG: Vigil.... CCC: ...Yup -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG grabs at his neck to check -- CCC: Got us both -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he places a hand over phantom wounds in his chest -- CGG: I.... Knew. I. Could. Not. Fight. Him.... I.... Accepted. The. Fate.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC and everywhere -- CGG: They. Knew.... They. Knew. Everything.... CCC: I tried to by you time CGG: I. Know.... CCC: Didn't work very well -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he hangs his head -- CGG: It. Did. Well. Enough.... They. Left. For. A. Time. CGG: But. They. Never. Lost. Us. CCC: Hah, well enough CCC: It did Jack shit CGG: There. Are.... Things. To. Discuss. But. I. Do. Not. Think. I. Can. Say. Them. Right. Now.... CGG: I. Think. I. Know. How. They. Knew. CCC: Spying through me CGG: Yes. CGG: Everything. That. Was. Discussed.... CGG: Mr. Aesona.... I. Am. So. Sorry.... I. Was. The. Fool. Yet. Again. CCC: ...It's my fault for being with her in the first place CCC: If I'd never been taken the first time, I'd neveer have been bugged CGG: It. Was. A. Mistake. Made. Too. Early.... CGG: You. Can. Be. Hardly. Blamed. For. Such. CGG: And. We. Know. Better. Now.... CGG: I. Know. Who. To. Turn. To. For. Blocking. It. CGG: I. Can. Not. Imagine. She. Will. Be. Happy. With.... Everything. That. Happened. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG seems to be hiding something, but not so much for Nyarla's benefit... -- CGG: We. Will. Talk. More. On. The. Full. Extent. Of. The. Damage. Once. We. Mitigate. The. Ability. To. Be. Spied. Upon. CCC: ...sure CGG: How. Are. You. Feeling? CCC: How is that even a question? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs, resigned -- CGG: I. Just. Do. Not. Know. What. Else. To. Say. On. Everything. Right. Now.... CGG: We. Were. Ambushed.... We. Were. Scattered.... But. We. Can. Not. Let. The. Failures. Weigh. Us. Down. CGG: We. Have. To. Find. The. Strength. To. Keep. Trying. CCC: There is no "trying" CCC: We need to quit CGG: We. Can. Not. Quit. CGG: There. Is. No. Quiting. This. "Game." Mr. Aesona. CCC: I mean with Scarlet CGG: That. Yes. CCC: We need to cut that shit out CGG: Most. Definitely. CCC: All the twink shit CCC: I just wanna go CGG: Go. Where? CCC: Out of this game somewhere, something CCC: All this is so fucking bad CGG: I. Know.... CGG: You. Are. Talking. To. One. Who. Does. Not. Even. Like. Games. To. Begin. With. CCC: I am currently being eaten CCC: I'm so sick of this CGG: I. Would. Imagine. I. Am. Also. Being. Eaten.... Unless. Vigil. Gave. It. To. Aaisha.... CGG: .... CCC: He did CGG: Oh. God.... CGG: .... CCC: Gave your corpse to her to eat CCC: No worries, she didn't CGG: I. Doubt. She. Would. Have.... But. How. Did. You. Know? CGG: You. Were. Not. There.... You. Were. Dead.... CCC: I woke up in the Archives with Libby CCC: Got to watch CGG: What? CCC: She fished us out of the furthest ring CGG: How. Did. You. Manage. That? Did. She. Teleport. Your. Waking. Body? CCC: So we don't have to see horrorterros while we sleep CCC: I don't know how she did it CGG: The. Furthest. Ring? More. Terms. I. Need. To. Learn. It. Seems. CCC: It's where the Horrorterrors stay CCC: The Void CCC: Space between stars CCC: Etcetera CGG: I. Will. Keep. That. In. Mind.... CCC: So yeah, at least have a little hang out place for when we sleep CCC: Or die again CCC: Either one CGG: Let. Us. Hope. It. Will. Remain. The. First. Situation. CCC: It likely won't CGG: We. Can. Not. Just. Assume. We. Will. Die.... If. We. Do. That. Then. We. Will. CCC: I wasp pretty sure I wouldn't CCC: Then I want to sleep CGG: It. Does. Not. Matter. What. Had. Happened.... What. Matters. Is. Moving. Onward.... We. Are. Not. Dead. Yet.... Partly. But. Not. Fully. CGG: Miss. Aaisha. Was. Forced. To. Live. With. The. Threat. Of. Death. Her. Entire. Life. Mr. Aesona.... Do. You. Think. It. Was. Ever. Easy. For. Her? CGG: It. Will. Not. Be. Easy. For. Us. But. We. Will. Have. To. Learn. To. Endure. CGG: To. Bear. The. Weight. That. Hangs. Above. Us. CCC: Now is not the time for a peptalk CCC: Not gonna help CCC: We're from Alternia, we were all under threat of death CCC: If you'd have known me better, you'd have culled me a heretic if you were loyal to the old empress CCC: Since meeting the twinks we've been under threat of death CCC: I knew I was dead as soon as she called for Vigil CCC: And sure enough I went off to die CCC: And did CCC: And it...wasn't like I thought CGG: I. Doubt. Death. Would. Ever. Be. Like. We. Would. Have. Thought.... CCC: It's not the death that bothered me, it's how I died CCC: Like it was nothing CCC: Just carved up like a fat oinkbeast CGG: Gods. Remember.... CCC: In an instant CCC: Hounded me into an alley CCC: And cut me down CCC: Humiliating CGG: .... CGG: You. At. Least. Were. Able. To. Fight.... CCC: No, I wasn't CCC: I ran, "buying time" CGG: I. Did. Not. Even. Attack. Anyone.... CCC: I wasn't attacking, I was puppeted CCC: Scarlet mind fucked me again CGG: Yes. I. Know. CCC: After finally being free CCC: After all that's happened CGG: I. Could. Not. Break. It. CCC: Meant nothing CGG: We. Were. Not. Prepared. For. It. CCC: And then Aaisha redirected me CCC: Onto Scarlet CGG: That. Was. What. Happened? CCC: She used her aspect to pass her fate to Scarlet CGG: ....If. Ever. For. Her. To. Show. Her. Strength.... CCC: And the Vigil came down on us CCC: And then we died CCC: A pointless sacrifice CCC: Both of us CGG: .... CCC: At least you died with honor CCC: From a back alley to a dinner table CGG: Some. Honor.... CGG: I. Had. Just. Given. Up.... There. Is. Little. Honor. In. That.... I. Did. What. I. Thought. Would. Keep. Miss. Aaisha. Alive. But.... CCC: Yeah, but it was something at least CCC: What do our lives even mean? CCC: What are they worth? CCC: We don't even get a reward for this game CCC: We only get to live CCC: Continued survival, that's it CCC: Like it deems us "good enough" CGG: .... CGG: We. Are. Certainly. Out. Of. Our. Depths.... CCC: ...Yes, yes we are CGG: It. Feels. Like. Ages. Have. Passed. Since. This. All. Happened.... CCC: It was minutes CCC: Days since we entered CCC: Ramira is in Jack's torture "gallery" CCC: Antera and everyone who hasn't piped up yet is dead CCC: Don't know, but I assume so CCC: We just died CCC: Just CCC: All of this shit CCC: And then death has go and be...lame CCC: Not even the final word CGG: I. Wonder. What. We. Would. Have. Been. Had. The. Game. Not. Happened. In. Any. Fashion. CCC: You'd be guarding Aaisha and I'd be tending to my business CGG: Would. We. Have. Been. Prepared. For. The. Normal. World. As. We. Were? CGG: I. Do. Not. Mean. Just. That. CGG: Not. Just. The. Few. Days. CGG: The. Sweeps. That. Would. Have. Come. CCC: I firmly believe I'd be just fine CCC: I can't say the same for everyone, obviously CGG: I. Honestly. Can. Not. See. Where. I. Would. Have. Been.... CCC: Imperial Guard? CGG: I. Would. Have. Tried. To. Stand. With. Miss. Aaisha.... But. Even. As. I. Tried. To. Cheer. Her. On. I. Do. Not. Know. If. My. Belief. In. Her. Being. The. Empress. Would. Have. Happened.... CGG: I. Would. Die. For. That. Belief.... CCC: Then you may be dead, probably not CGG: As. Horrible. As. It. Seems.... I. Still. Feel. As. If. This. Game. Gave. Her. New. Life..... It. Gave. Me. A. New. Purpose.... CGG: And. I. Do. Not. Mean. The. Objectives. Of. The. Game. CCC: I've given up finding new purpose here CCC: I'm glad you're getting something out of it CGG: Not. Much. CGG: I. Know. My. Direction. Is. Different. CGG: But. I. Do. Not. Know. The. Current. CCC: I've been in a constant downward spiral since Libby first contacted CGG: Do. You. Blame. Her? CCC: No CCC: I'm only saying CGG: So. What. Happens. Now? CCC: ...beats me CCC: We keep moving CCC: Not even sure I care much anymore CGG: Give. Things. Time.... .... I. Do. Not. Mean. Your. Power.... Category:Serios Category:Nyarla